


Skins

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Category: Magic Mike (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Dancer, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Italian Mafia, Love Triangles, Lucy Inspired, Magic Mike (Movies) References, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Shapeshifting, Slow To Update, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Will Edit When Complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Carter is one of Club Touch's most popular dancers. Although she's quite hard to spot because of her ever changing appearance. She's the closed off seductress that every man wants to snag but could never get the chance to meet for more than a night. That all changes when she meets Armani.
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Inside is a story meant for mature audiences only. Please proceed with caution because it will get steamy. This story is kind of a play on Lucy, as I wanted to write a story about a girl that possesed the shape shifting abilities or what not. So in terms she can change her hair, eyes and certain body/ facial features but the one thing that remains constant is her tattoo.

The lights were dim and the bass was pulsed through me as I swayed my hips along to its rhythm. I worked my way through the tables, taking drink orders and innocently flirting with the customers. I sidestepped a few too friendly hands, inwardly rolling my eyes as I got stopped on several occasions only to be asked if I had seen Carter tonight. My response would always be a laugh followed by 'Can't say I have, but she should be on the main stage later though.' before I would walk away grin widening and a few extra bills stuffed in my waistband.

"Hey Car." Niki whispered as I met up with her at the bar.

"Sup Niki." I greeted as I handed in the orders and the money, sliding my tray across the bar as well.

"Nothing much. A bunch of people asking for you tonight, as usual." She replied with a laugh and I shook my head at how I was disguised.

"When do they ever not ask for the ever elusive Carter?" I smirked as I gestured to myself, earning a slap to the shoulder. 

"One of these days, your little chameleon acts aren't going to work out so well and I will enjoy myself when it happens." 

"Have fun with that. I gotta go get ready." I poked my tongue out as I picked up my order.

After delivering the drinks I headed to the back room to quickly change to my natural state, fixing my long blond hair before changing my outfit and applying makeup. I stood behind the curtain and watched as Gem did her performance before readying myself as Mike called my name to go out.

My song for tonight was slow and sensual. I took my time and exaggerated my movements, giving them something different than the fast paced songs I usually danced to. I worked the pole and crowd with finesse, earning plenty of tips and plenty of praises. As it neared the end of my routine I scanned the faces in the crowd. Most were regulars but there were a few new faces scattered among the patrons, being sure to reel them in for a return visit with my charm- it was standard protocol really, typical white collar workers or some barely legal group of misfits- but none caught my attention; that was, until a whole party walked in oozing danger and my eyes briefly locked with his.


	2. Armani

~Armani~

I sat watching the legendary Carter work the stage. She was the only reason I was here tonight and only because a very close friend of mine wouldn't shut up about her until I did. She literally took my breath away as she moved around the stage, movements dripping sex apeal and eyes filled with teasing as we occasionaly met gazes from across the floor.

"A return visit will be necessary, and I want all the information you can find on her" The order was given but my eyes didn't leave the minx working the pole like her life depended on it. 

At the end of her set she collected her money and headed backstage one last glance and a playful wink thrown over her shoulder before she disappeared. I took another sip of my bourbon and scanned the dancers working the floor, eyes scanning for a head of blonde and coming up empty. I leaned forward in my seat, gripping the wrist that slid over my shoulder, only relaxing as I looked up to meet eyes filled with mirth.

"You're new here." Carter said as she straddled my waist, tossing her hair behind her as she moved her hips to the music.

"Yes, I am." I replied, sliding my hands over her small waist.

"I guess I could play with you for a while." She grinned with a wicked look in her hazel eyes.

"Play with me?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," She leans forward and lightly bites my ear.

"I usually don't stay out too long." She finishes as she sits back to stare into my eyes.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Oh you know, I'm the type to attract trouble." She replied as we went from dancing to the music to blatantly grinding against my hardening erection.

"The only trouble headed your way is me if you keep that up." I replied as I gripped her hips tighter.

"Really now?" The smirk on her face grew to something mischievous as she stilled cocking her head to the side, before deliberately circling her hips.

"Ye-" I started to say when two other men came towards my table trying to get her attention.

"Looks like your time's up." She giggled, slipping from my grip and disappearing into the crowd.

I stared after her mind trying to process the events and looking for her to show up again. With no such luck after waiting for nearly an hour, I headed for the door.

"I will find you Ms. Carter."

~Carter~

"Oh my fuck Carter. You didn't!" Gem squealed after I told her what happened and I could do nothing but grin and give her 'the look.'

"You so like him." She added as she applied more lipstick and fixed her hair.

"It's not even like that; I just teased him a little so he would for sure come back." I answered as I changed my hair to a short black bob, darkened my skin a bit, made myself a tad bit shorter and gave myself dark chocolate eyes.

"Please, whether you did that or not the newbie would've come back just from your dancing." The woman scoffed and I cackled she wasn't wrong.

"Did you even get his name?" I cursed under my breath as I realized that I hadn't before mentally facepalming.

"Nope. I'll see you out on the floor." I rushed as I hurried back out onto the floor to find the hottie that captured my attention when I was on stage.

Carter wouldn't mess with anyone from the club but Gemma sure as hell would. I scanned the patrons and turned up short and with a pout, made my way around the club, taking orders and giving dances as I went.

I brought in a ton of tips and the rest of the night went by smoothly. My thoughts were still on the guy from earlier and it both excited me and annoyed me at the same time. I always kept my personal life away from my work but my heart; no I didn't love him, more like my body didn't care about that rule and it craved for a decent fuck.

A few hours later we closed up shop and we all had our usual debriefing before heading home. Seeing as everyone had left, I dropped my appearances just before I hit the crisp cool air of Chicago. I pulled out the keys to my jeep and hopped in, tossing my hobo bag onto the passenger seat as I started up the car.

I cruised the 15 minutes back to my apartment and rushed up the stairs. After locking the doors behind me I stripped as I made my way to the bathroom for a much needed hot shower. Once I deemed myself clean I dried off and threw on a tank top and some shorts. I went back to the front to properly take care of my dirty clothes when a slip of paper caught my attention.

I picked it up and after looking it over a sly smile made its way onto my face.

"Well Armani. You do seem like trouble." I thought to myself as I store his number into my phone then head off to bed.

*******

I wake the next morning around 12, go through my daily routine before deciding to go out for breakfast today. I first make sure to set aside money for all my upcoming bills making sure I had that taken care of before I headed out the door. I toss my hair up in a high ponytail as I decide to jog my way to the nearest Denny's, which wasn't all that far from my apartment, besides I had to maintain my body somehow. I made it there within a decent time and was able to get a booth by the window as I always liked.

I ordered a build your own breakfast with pancakes, eggs, sausage and a tall glass of milk. I sat enjoying my breakfast as I stared out of the window. It was a beautiful day outside and yet no one was out. I was in the middle of a bite of food when I saw a familiar face walk into the restaurant.

"No way?" I whispered to myself as I made some minor appearance adjustments while ducking my head down.

Things got a whole lot more complicated when he sat at the table right in front of mine facing me.

"Well shit." I muttered lowly.

I gotta get the fuck out of here.


	3. Old Flames

I held my face down, slightly changing my facial features before hastily finishing my meal. I called the waitress over and she handed me my check and I quickly handed her my card and she went off to ring up my bill. I drummed my stiletto nails impatiently against the table as I waited for her to come back. Daring a glance at the man I was currently avoiding I cursed to see him staring at me.

I looked out the window and cursed silently again once I heard his chair scraping backwards. Luckily the waitress comes back with my card so I hopped up and exited the building without a backwards glance. After I turned the corner I changed my appearance completely before I felt a hand grab mine, turning me to face him, Armani.

"Oh, sorry. I though you were someone else." He said voice full of confusion .

"It's quite alright." I replied looking at my wrist then his hand before he finally let me go.

"Um, sorry." He replied and I gave him a smile before he turned and left.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before jogging back to my house. Once inside I went back to normal before hopping in the shower to rid of the sweat. I checked the time, noting that I had enough time to get down to the bank, so I grabbed my bill money and purse before hopping down the steps.

After I loaded my card I sat in the parking lot and paid my bills over the phone, checked the time once more before heading over to the club. I pulled my shiny black Jeep into the back parking lot fixing my hair and scarf before hopping out and locking up.

Today was my day to help with set up so I tossed my hair up and got to work. Set up consisted with re stocking bar, making sure glasses were clean, stage maintenance, music set up as well as set order, and last minute changes or fixes. Before long the club was filling up and we got busy.

*******

Nickie had just left the stage from her solo and the lights dimmed as Gem got ready. I gave a whistle before continuing to work the floor filling drink orders. As she began to do her routine the door opened to the club and 5 men walked in. I disregarded then and continued to my table to deliver the drinks.

As they cane farther into the club my eyes widened as so as I saw them. I walked up behind them with a smirk on my face.

"If it isn't B D Richie." I beamed and he turned with widened eyes.

"Car?" He asked looking me up and down.

"In the flesh." I stated gesturing towards myself.

He had me in his arms instantly as he swung me around before pulling back and kissing me full on the lips. There was confused looks and 'what's' coming from the other men and he sat me down on my feet still keeping an arm around me.

"Well, me and this sexy beast dated, then all of that happened." I gestured to them.

"Then all of this happened after I moved, and we kind of lost touch." I explained gesturing to the club when I said 'all of this'.

"Ooh." Ken said and the rest nodded.

"So, how long are you staying?" I asked looking hopefully up to Richie.

"Don't know, after the Dallas thing, not really sure about much." Mike spoke up and Richie's muscles twitched slightly.

"Sooo. If I were to sayyy, hook you guys up with something stable and legit you guys would stay here?" I inquired.

They looked at each other, talking quietly to themselves before turning to me.

"Deal." They replied.

I squealed before pulling my phone out of my bra and dialing a number.

"Diego Hood." He answered and I jumped before answering.

"Yeah, so you know that house you were trying to sell me a while ago?" I questioned.

"Yep. You finally interested?" He asked and I did a little dance at the fact that it was still on the market.

"Not exactly, some really good friends of mine are moving to the city and I'm buying." I said and I heard shuffling on the other side.

"Got the paper work, when you want it?" He questioned and I looked to the boys before replying.

"How about now." I replied going over what I had with me in my head.

"Damn girl you work fast." He laughed.

"You know I do. How soon can you get to the diner a block from where I work?" I questioned.

"On my way now." He replied before we both hung up.

"Damn." Came the various exclamations from the men.

"Let's go." I gestured towards the door.

On the way out I had Scarlet cover for me. Diego was waiting when we got to the diner. We hashed out the terms, they signed some papers and I handed him the cash.

"You have enough money to buy a house randomly on you?" Tito asked and I shrugged.

"Let's go put you guys to work shall we." I said standing.

"Yeah." They agreed.

We walked the block back to the club and I took them to Texans which was a male strip club ran by a good friend of mine by the name of Rome. The boys trailed closely behind me as I walked passed the line of gawking girls and up to Casper the body guard.

"Casper." He greeted squeezing me in a hug.

"Is the boss man in tonight?" I asked and he nodded giving me a dimpled smile.

"Yeah, should be. What are you up to?" He asked glancing behind me at the five men.

"Oh you know, scheming. Talk to you later." I smirked then lead them inside of the dimly lit club.

It was easy to spot the hunk of a man that ran this place. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"How much do you love me?" I whispered with a laugh as he turned around with a wide grin on his face.

"Depends. What do you want?" He asked smirking down at me.

"It's not exactly what I want from you. It's what you can do for me." I smirked and his lip quirked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Well, I've noticed how you're short on dancers..." I trailed off and he nodded.

"Yeah. What are you getting at?" He asked curiously.

"Well...I may or may not have the solution to your problems, and they draw quite the attention." I answered with a smirk as I turned to the boys who were surrounded by an assortment of girls.

"One, where'd you find them? Two, this must be what you want from me." He said observing them before turning back to me.

"Well, we used to hang before I came here, and don't consider it doing something for me. Consider it helping your business." I said and he annoyingly mussed my hair.

"Okay deal. They start tonight, I hope they have their own stuff and we can work on them tomorrow."

...

"It was that easy?" Richie asked once I relayed the good news.

"I mean, I couldn't let you get away." I smirked.

He squeezed my sides as he laughed.

"So yeah, you guys could come back over to Touch after your set or whatever but you really need to make sure that Will has your music and everything is set up for your sets and such." I explained turning to address all of them.

"Cool." They set off in the direction that I pointed them in and I sat back as I watched Rico work the stage.

The girls went wild and after he was done Liam took the stage. He was a crowd favorite for his flexibility and I had to agree. After him was Harry and the luscious hair and sexy smile as he danced had the girls nearly throwing their panties on stage.

Once he collected his money from the stage they did a group which was just the three of them plus Carter with the super long hair in a man bun, and West seeing as the others weren't prepared to work on the first day.

"Thanks to a lovely friend of mine we have some new entertainment for you tonight." Rome introduced the boys and the lights dimmed.

Tarzan was up first and his performance was interesting, I didn't expect him to rip off his pants but when Tito did the same thing in his 'Candy Shop' routine I sensed a pattern. The girls ate their acts up and the lights went low as Ken took the stage. The spot light came on and he was dressed like what I call a jazz boy, black shoes, black tank tops, suspenders and black slacks tied together with a fedora.

What surprised me was when he started to sing 'How Does It Feel' as he danced a bit before continuing out into the crowd. The girls literally swarmed him as he drowned in the money that was being thrown at him as he finished the song shirtless, on the floor surrounded by girls and money. A guy by the name of Andre came out and the opening notes of 'Marry You' by Bruno mars came on and he started singing.

I quirked an eyebrow as Richie came into the crowd, picked a girl and put a veil on her, did I mention that he was in a tux. He guided her around the club as they got "married", got rice thrown at them, took shots and it stopped with him bringing her to the stage where a fucking sex chair waited. The music changed and my eyes widened as I already knew that it was the song 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails, a song that we so happen to have a group routine for.

I watched as he pulled the tux off leaving him in his underwear and the girls went wild at his sex body. He pulled tons of tricks on the chair as the girl lay in it. A bright idea popped into my head as his set was coming to an end. The starting notes to Mike's music started up but I was already heading out of the door having to get back to the club if I wanted to pull off my plan.

I talked to Brit about the music change while Kylee was on the stage meaning I had two more solo's to change my girl's minds. I rushed back to the dressing room where I found Rose, Gem, Cortlyn, and Scarlet, just the girls that I wanted to see.

"Change of plans. We have to do the Closer routine." I said drawing their attention to me.

"What why?" Cortlyn asked.

"Just trust me, and I already know the guys were using." I replied.

"Um, okay." Cortlyn.

"Does it have anything to do with the newbie here again?" Gem.

"Does it have to do anything with the guys you left with?" Scarlet.

"No, and maybe." I replied and tried to keep my face neutral.

"I'm down." Gem said and Scarlet and Rose shrugged or nodded their approval.

It's so on.

~Armani~

I found myself at the club again hoping to catch a glimpse of carter. My men were posted around the club blending in but still ready if something were to happen. When I saw her my heart kind of jumped in my chest. I watched her as she worked the floor, noted when she froze up, and followed as she walked over to a few men that had just come into the club.

My eyes narrowed as I watched her with him. Rage and hatred boiled in my chest as she kissed him and I didn't like it. I motioned two of my men over and told them to keep an eye on that guy and to find me any information on him. It took everything in me not to snap when she left the club tucked under his arm. I sat fuming mad drinking my bourbon when she came back seemingly in a hurry. She stopped at the DJ station before rushing off to the back.

After Amy left the stage I noticed those same men come back into the club and they narrowed at the guy that was all over her. A few moments later and five girls including Carter came onto the stage with chairs trailing behind them. They sat them in place and from where I was I could see Carter talking to the other girls before she looked out into the crowd of men then nodded and went down the steps with rather devious and seductive smiles on their faces.

~Carter~

The music started once we started to bring out the chairs. We set them in a circle with the backs facing in and made sure that the spacing was right. We then set our sights on the boys and headed down the steps to go grab the unsuspecting gentlemen, most of their eyes wide because, like me, they already knew what song it was and I was completely ready for these next six minutes. Rose started back up the stairs with Tito in tow. Gem picked Ken, Scarlet Tarzan, Gem Mike and I had Richie. We put them into the chairs, rubbed them down a bit, then quickly cuffed them to the chair much to their surprise.

This dance was my favorite, mostly because it was such a tease. It involved a lot of lap dancing and touching and seeing as I choose Richie I couldn't help but whisper certain things and lyrics into his ear. The dance was also my favorite because of how helpless our victims were, not being able to use their arms and all. I had Richie groaning and every now and then he would try to pull his arm out.

The second half of the routine was pole work which brought in major tips because it was five girls on three poles. Each of us had our moment on the middle pole but that particular part was always my favorite. The floor work and floor to lap dance part was the most difficult because it was all about our timing and seeing as it involved crossing paths and doing a walkover into straddling whoever you had in the chair, our timing and distance had to be perfect.The transaction from the position facing away from them, to facing towards them was even more difficult.

Grind, turn, tease, cross leg, up, lift leg, bring around over head, straddle.

I thought the movements as I did them and as the song went ' I wanna fuck you like an animal', we pulled their head back and grazed their neck and using teeth was an option I gladly took.

"Find me after this." He practically growled.

"Course." Was my reply before we switched, dancing for a bit before switching again until we danced on everyone.

The song was nearing the final minutes and that brought more pole work that involved spins and going from one pole to another while still close to the top. There was a bit in the instrumental part at the end where we choreographed this sexy dance routine like a back forth number where we each face opposite so either side (the audience or our victims) had something to look at.

It was a call and response type thing incorporated with a bit of a mirror technique so it practically blew their minds whenever we finally decide to bring out this routine. We worked the crowd and by this point they were more than grabby and ready to give us their money. At the 5 minute mark of the song we made our way back to the stage to finish the dance portion that involved a bit of grinding on each other.

The ripple kick to split got them every time and that turned into more floor work then sexy crawling, head brushing against crotch, before teasing them more, hair pulling, running nose against neck and jaw as well as grinding. We closed it up with the final pole dance sequence bolding in in the final pose we decided to choose for a few seconds. The lights start to dim and the last thing the audience saw was us walking off with the guy we originally picked.

We thanked them for their participation before going off to the back to freshen up and get some much needed cold water. Annabelle was on the stage after we collected money and I had to prepare myself because my solo was after hers. We counted up the money and divided it up, stashing it before heading back out to work the floor.For some weird reason I kept feeling eyes watching me but as I looked around I saw no one.

For my solo tonight I chose to dance to 'Make It Rain' by Ed Sheeran. I needed something slower and although it was yet another 6 almost 7 minute dance, I took it slow and exaggerated my moves on this particular song, which I used to flaunt my flexibility. The crowd loved it and I made it a goal to work out a new routine to bring out soon. Most of this song was pole work, granted on a slower pace giving me enough time to pull off more difficult stunts on the pole. The crowd did indeed make it rain during my performance, probably not how it is meant in the song though.

Once that was done I was dead tired and ready to crash. After checking my phone once I got to the back I saw that it was close to quitting time for me. As I finished out my shift waiting tables I got the feeling of being watched again. I brushed it off as my alarm went off and I collected my things before setting off to find Richie.

Once I did, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me up for a kiss as he looked me up and down.

"That's how you dance to Closer." I smirked as I felt him against my thigh.

He growled at me before kissing me again.

"So, you gonna take us to the house or are you guys going to screw each other, cause he sure hasn't gotten any?" Mike teased and I laughed and Richie glared before I took his hands and pulled him along.

Richie rode with me in my Jeep and Tarzan trailed us seeing as he was the only one out of the others that was okay to drive. It took about a half an hour to get to the house and we both pulled into the driveway. I skipped ahead and opened the door for them, handing Tarzan the keys to the house as they all came in and even in their drunken state still fought over rooms.

"Wanna help me pick mine?" Richie asked me as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me flush against him.

I bit my lip as I looked up into his heated eyes.

"Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. New Light

His lips were on mine before I could react and I would be lying if I said I complained.

"Jump." He instructed and I did, wrapping my legs around him as he cupped my ass, his lips finding mine again.

I moaned into his mouth as my hands pulled roughly at his hair the way I knew he liked it. He growled sexily as he started walking to the only available room on the second floor. He tossed me on the bed and quickly followed, covering me entirely with his massive body as he sucked and bit my neck.

My body arched into his and he pulled back long enough to rid us both of our tops.

"God you haven't changed." He groaned before I pulled him back to me.

I rolled us over and straddled his waist, kissing down his body, stopping to nick both of his nipples with my teeth before dragging my tongue slowly down the middle of his abs while quickly undoing his pants. I wasted no time taking him into my mouth and the sounds that were leaving his lips were making me hot. His fingers tangled into my hair as I bobbed my head up and down using my tongue on the underside of his pulsing cock.

"Fuck Carter, it's been so long." He groaned.

I hummed around his cock and his hips jerked up, making me take him deeper.

"So long since what?" I asked before going back to teasing his glistening cock with my tongue.

"Since- Fuck." He groans as I swallow him entirely and I mentally pat myself on the back.

"No one else... Shit. I can't think with you doing that." He rasps out and I pull away giving him a sly smile.

"No one else what? Knew what to do with this?" I accompany the question with the flick of my tongue across his dripping head.

His eyes closed as he groans out 'Yes.' and I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"No one wanted to take it. No one can take it." He says and I smile as I climb up his body.

"You have on too many clothes." He growls out as he quickly rids me of the offending garments leaving me completely naked as he devoured me with his eyes.

He gives me the same treatment I gave him and I'm panting within seconds of his tongue working me.

"I forgot how good you tasted." He mused locking eyes with me from between my legs.

I bite my lip as my eyes close in pleasure. He pulls back and I whimper at the loss causing him to chuckle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Get over here and fuck me." I practically growl as I wrap my legs around him and pull him closer.

"Ever the impatient one." He smirked as he slipped inside of me.

The sound that left me was a mix between a hiss and a moan.

"Fuck. I forgot how big you were." moan and he slowly works me open.

The slight discomfort quickly subsides and allI feel is nonstop pleasure as I moan for him.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight." He groans out as he grips my hips, lifting them slightly as he continues with his slow pace. The crease between his eyebrows and the look in his eyes tell me that he's holding back and I open my mouth to tell him it's okay, only for him to cover them with a heated kiss.

I melt into it before lightly pushing him back a bit.

"I'm fine, don't hold back." I say staring directly into his eyes and once I see the devious smirk on his face I know that I'm going to get everything he has to offer.

*******

"It' must've been a long time." I find myself panting out, we've been at it for hours and I can't even count how many times and in how many positions he has made me cum.

"Too fucking long." He grunts as his hands trail down my spine with his lips following soon after as the pace slows. 

One of his hands tangled in my hair as he turned my head and kissed me. I moaned into his mouth as he added a circular motion to his hips, hitting all the right spots.

"Oh fuck." I gasped causing him to chuckle.

"Still haven't changed." He muttered.

His phone started buzzing with a call but he ignored it and put all his attention on me. It stopped ringing and then quickly started up again causing him to still.

"You should probably get that. It seems important." I sighed and he grumbled but got out of bed to go get it.

He looked at the screen before quickly answering it. I ran my fingers through my hair as I waited for him to get off of the phone and once he did he turned towards me with a sour look on his face.

"Oooh, someone's angry. Do I get to get a piece of mad you as well." I full out grinned as a growl left his lips.

He stalked towards me with a dark look in his eyes.

"Oh hell yeah, I'm deff gonna get angry you." I nearly screamed as he had his way with me.

When he was angry anything goes with him and I loved it. He seemed like a completely different person, carnal almost, not that I was complaining. He gave it to me how I wanted it but was too afraid to ask for it, and his mouth. He had the dirtiest mouth I've heard and he knew exactly how to use it.

"Fuck me." I practically screamed as I clutched his shoulders.

He let out a sexy growl as he leaned forward and attacked my neck with his tongue and teeth. He pulled out, pulled me up and turned me so my back was to him but I was still on my knees. He pushed my hair over one shoulder and sucked at the skin there, no doubt leaving a mark. He pulled me flush against him as he easily slid inside me. I gasped at the new found penetration and he squeezed me tighter as I clenched around him.

"Shit." He hissed as his hips jerked faster.

I moved my hips to his tempo and he stilled as I continued to rock and circle my hips.

"So fucking beautiful." He muttered into the skin of my neck as his hands first played with my breast then gripped my hips as he slammed into me.

I cried out in pleasure as me back arched. He pushed me forward and I fell on my hands as he quickened his pace. I arched my back as much as possible and moaned as he hit my spot dead on. Black spots started to dot the edges of my vision as I felt myself growing closer and closer to climax.

"Oh Fuck Richie." I gasped and I heard him chuckle.

"You're getting close." I nodded frantically as I pushed back against him trying to reach my climax.

He slowed his pace then and I groaned.

"You want to play that game again don't you?" He stilled my hips so I couldn't move them but he remained inside me, filling me completely, yet still not satisfying because it was not what I wanted.

"Of course I do." He said as one large hand ran lightly up my spine sending shivers down it.

This game of his consisted of him seeing how long he could possibly keep me on edge before I finally came.

"You ready?" He asked kissing the back of my neck.

"No." I grumbled and he chuckled once again.

"Aw, too bad."

*******

Three hours. Three fucking hours of him tormenting me and he still wouldn't give up and give me what I wanted despite how much I begged for it.

"I think I've teased you long enough. You ready to cum?" He asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Fuck yes!" I cried out and he gripped my hips before pistoning his hips as fast as he could. The black spots were slowly taking over again and within a few more strokes I was coming hard and the energy as being drained from my body as I collapsed, not even remembering much else after that.


	5. Coming on Strong

I don't know what prompted me to wake up the next morning but I grumbled as I ran my hand across my face before reaching around for my phone. I turned it on and upon seeing the time I lifted my head to look up at Richie, who was already looking down at me with half lidded eyes.

"I should probably go." I informed as I tried to roll to the other side of the bed. 

  
I say tried to because I didn't get far before he pulled me back to him, my back to his front as he held me tightly. 

  
"You're not going anywhere." He said, finishing his sentence with a kiss to my neck causing me to shiver. 

  
"Why not?" I questioned. 

  
"Because, you've been away from me for too long." He mumbled his protest.

  
"Well, I gotta go." I said actually able to get up this time as I began the search for my scattered clothes.

  
I picked up my shoes and panties without much problem, my bra was poking from under the bed and I found my shirt between the dresser and the TV stand. 

  
"Have you seen my shor-" My sentence stopped short as I looked over to Richie who had a smug look on his face as he held up my missing shorts. 

  
I put my hands on my hips as I rolled my eyes. 

  
"What's it gonna take for me to get those from you?" I asked. 

  
"Come up here and find out." He smiled causing me to groan at his playfulness. 

  
I dropped my things and crawled onto the bed, straddling his waist while I crossed my arms over my chest. 

  
"I'm here. Now what?" I asked with a half grin. 

  
He tossed the shorts off to the side and gripped my waist before I could go to move. 

  
"This was your plan all along wasn't it?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned. 

  
"Maybe." 

  
"Sneaky boy." I shook my head with a huge grin.

  
"Get down here and kiss me." He demanded pulling me down. 

  
I giggled as I leaned down and placed my lips lightly on his. He let out a groan as his grip tightened on my waist and I took the hint and began to grind my hips against him. He groaned into my mouth as his grips subconsciously tightened on my waist. 

  
"Damn it's been too long." He muttered and I nodded my agreement.

His hands lowered and gripped my ass. I moaned lightly at the action as well as his hardening member under me. 

  
"What are you waiting for? I questioned before trailing my kisses to his jaw.

  
"Just wanted to see how long you were gonna let me stall now that I had you where I wanted you." He smirked. 

  
I raised up on my knees as he positioned himself under me. I then slowly lowered myself back down and a low moan left my lops as he filled me and then some. 

  
My pace was slow and satisfying leaving us both moaning out to eachother as his hands gripped my waist. He pulled me down so our chests were pressed against one another before placing a long kiss to my lips. 

  
I pulled back slightly, teasing him by lightly pulling at his bottom lip with my teeth and he sent me a warning growl in response. 

  
"Yo Rich-" 

  
Mike was cut off as he came into the room and I couldn't stop myself from silently laughing as I stilled my motions. 

  
"I'm pretty sure you'll learn to knock now." I barely got the sentence out as he turned and closed the door behind him. 

  
"Yeah, gunna need you downstairs." He called from the other side of the door causing Richie to groan.

  
"He'll be down in a minute, I'm not through with him yet!" 

  
OI turned my attention back to him and grinned at the look on his face.

"What, you know once you get me started you have to finish."

*******

When I got in for work the girls joked around about me being 'happier than usual.' I left Richie to finish up business with the boys and had enough time to take care of a few things I needed to before I had to shower and head in to work.

When the doors finally opened the crowd seemed a bit thicker than usual, not that I'm complaining. Tonight I was on bar and floor duty so it was going to be a long one.

  
I spent the first half of my shift mixing drinks which was pretty hectic but fun all the while. I made friendly conversation with the men sat at the bar and occasionally one of the girls as they came to fill orders. When my time came to work the floor I went to the back to change and started out in the general floor area closest to the VIP section first.

I danced a bit to the songs playing and flirted with a few people before making my way into the VIP section. As I made my rounds I ran into Armani and cursed softly. The man just didn't give up.

  
"You know you're quite hard to find." He grumbled as he pulled me into his lap, luckily I didn't have any drinks on my tray. 

  
"I like tokeep it that way." I replied.

  
He slowly looked me up and down taking in every detail of me so it seemed before he smirked to himself. I went to stand but he pulled me back into his lap.

  
"I'm not finished with you yet." He stated and I rolled my eyes. 

  
"I have a job to do." I replied. 

  
Normally I would entertain a request but the club's increased crowd made things a lit more busy. 

  
"I'll cover whatever you're losing by being here with me." He said as if it was nothing. 

  
I looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow. 

  
"Yeah, that sounds fun but I can't leave my girls on the floor like that. I have to help." I replied standing from his lap. 

  
He grabbed my hand as I turned to leave and it was then that I noticed the bangages on both his palms. 

  
"Give me your number." 

  
"You're persistent aren't you?"His boldness both annoyed and excited me at the same time. 

  
"I'm used to getting what I want." His reply was instant and I raised an eyebrow. 

  
"Suurrre...I'm pretty sure with scars like that, you got what you wanted right?" I said sarcastically and smirked after seeing the smug look fall from his face. 

  
"See you around Armani."


End file.
